


I didn't know you could dance

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: Summary: y/n walks in on Loki dancing and records him,  but the god wont give up without a fight.





	1. I didn't know you could dance

if you kill a killer…the number of killers in the world stays the same” you said out loud, Wanda, who was seating in the couch next to you turned to look at you with a frown.

“kill two then” Nat answered shrugging her shoulders from the kitchen, she and bruce were cooking while Wanda, Sam, Thor and you watched a movie marathon.

“you know, i don’t like the way we are rasing this child” said Sam pointing and you while talking to Natasha like a concerned father.

“i’m 23, Sam”

“and i’m 1232…you are a baby” said Thor giving you a big smile, you rolled your eyes.

“and Nat is 34, she is only as slightly older baby and you let her boss you around”

“yeah, but Nat is scary” he replied, Sam nodded in agreement while Natasha smiled proudly.

“ i can be scary too” you deffended yourself.

“sure thing sugar, you are a cinnamon roll” said Bucky, just entering the room without any idea of what you were talking about, everybody laughed and, defeated, you stood up to go get ready for your afternoon training.

“let’s see how much of a cinamon roll i am after today’s training” you told them as you exited the room, you heard them laugh at Sam for making you angry and probably getting his ass kicked for no reason in today’s training.

smiling, you continued your way through the compound when funky electronic music comming from Loki’s room stopped you…what was that?, you never took him for that type of guy, you had always assumed that the music in his ipod was probably classical or an opera or some dramatic shit like that but…party music? oh you had to record this or no one would believe you.

slowly oppening his door you got your phone out and started to record him just there….dancing alone in the middle of his room bopping his head like he was in concert….he seemed so childish and joyful…not the Loki he always let everybody else see.

smiling even wider than before you pushed the door a little more open, but it made a crunch, he stopped almost immediately and looked over to the door where you were standing, you pulled your phone away and watched with delight as his features contorted with horror.

“ y/n” he said speaking slowly and walking towards you.

“Loki…you are such a great dancer…who would have thought” he looked so embarassed, you were certantly enjoying it. watching Loki blush was something you never knew you needed, but now that you knew it was possible…

“c’mon sweetheart, delete that recording” he tried to ask nicely, knowing how much you enjoyed pranking everybody on the team he was fully aware that he would soon become a meme in the avengers group chat.

“what recording?” you asked gripping your phone tightly behind your back, Loki might look helpless, but he was the trickster god, the Loki you were seeing now probably wasn’t even the real one anymore.

“you know what im talking about” he responded finally getting to you and grabbing the door to open it completly.

“on one condition” 

“what?” he came closer and you held your breath…he was real…no Loki tricks, he was actually almost touching your nose with his…you weren’t gonna let him intimidate you like that.

“you have to take me out to dance this weekend”

he seemed surprised, Loki was definitly not expecting you to be that straight foward “are you asking me on a date?”

you shrugged your shoulders “sure”

“ok” he agreed “but i’m gonna need that back now” and just like that he evaporated and you felt someone pulling your phone from you hand.

You screamed and then laughed as you turned around and raised your hand to hit his, he took that one too and tried to pine you against the wall, but with a quick maneuver you were able to free yourself and start running laughing like a child hearing his footsteps behind you.

you turned around the corner and Loki used his magic to drop one of the walls decorations in front onf you, you tripped and fell with a loud thud and screamed, he stopped. you were laughing in the floor with your arms around your face, he probably thought you were crying cause he asked with a concerned voice if you were ok.

“i didn’t mean to hurt you” he kneeled besides you and turned you around, you started to laugh again then and he looked at you with disapproval “would you give me the phone now, you little devil?”

he helped you to get up as your laugh died away, looking at him with a proud smile you put your phone in his hands.

“thank, you can be very charming when you want”

“i know” you shrugged your shoulders and started to walk away “good luck trying to figure out the pasword tho”


	2. Worthy of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doubts y/n intentions

it’s a day before your date with Loki, you and Thor are on the Gym, he hates training with you, cause you’re always pushing him to go harder on you. You know he is a god, but when most bad guys have super powers and you don’t…training with a god doesn’t seem so dangerous.

You are knocked down to the ground, again. All the air leaves your lungs as you roll on the floor, struggling to get it back in, Thor calls your name, worried, but you raise your hand to tell him it’s ok, better to be beat by him in training that by somebody else on the field.

you cough as you get on your knees, tears are forming in your eyes, you don’t want him to notice, so you say “i think that’s enough for today”

Thor’s hand appears in front of your watery eyes, and taking a deep breath you take it and get up, he looks at you with worried eyes “you’re going to get hurt if you keep doing this”

“and i’m going to get myself killed if i don’t” you snap back, you might be breathless and at the verge of collapse, but Thor knows is better not to argue with you, stubborness is one of your best and worst qualities.

“just go get checked at the nurse’s office…please” you smile, he is like the big brother you never had and you know it kills him to hit you, but in just a few months you’ve learned a lot, the first time you trained with him you spent the whole session the floor, today he only took you down twice.

“ i will, i promise” you say, he nods, and proceeds to leave. you walk to the showers and stretch your arms, snarling in the process when the blows of the last mission resent in your ribs.

You open your locker and grab a towel, you then get rid of your tank top and throw it in, your ribs are purple now, the bruises are going to dissapear soon.

“oh dear…” you hear him whisper under his breath, you don’t have to turn around to know whose voice is it, and you are afraid to do it, you know he’ll get mad if he sees how bad your bruises are, it’s the reason you’ve been hiding them from him and everybody else, you are one of the youngest avengers, and unlike Peter, it hurts when bad guys hit you.

“Loki” you whisper too, he is almost never at the gym, he has particular style of fighting you’ve never seen in anyone else, Thor says he fights like their mother, Frigga was for sure a badass.

you close the locker door and turn to him, using your towel to cover your midriff “i already saw them” he says, he is frowning at you “you shouldn’t let my brother beat you up like that”

“these aren’t from your brother, they’re from last week, that’s the reason i train with him”

“we are gods, Nat and Clint don’t do this”

“Nat and Clint have years of advantage over me, and as for Thor, i can handle it perfectly, thanks for your concern”

he sighs and walks towards you “i’m not trying to underestimate you”

you too, take a step towards him “i know…i’m sorry i’m just….stressed i guess?”

“about tomorrow?” he looks for your eyes, snd there is a hint of doubt in his voice that makes you frown.

“what’s wrong?” you ask, he sighes again, it looks like he is about to reach and touch you but instead he keeps playing with his hands, and it appears he doesn’t know what to do with himself at all. It’s strange, cause you’ve never seen him like this.

“why did you ask me on a date?”

“cause i like you” it spurts out your mouth, there is nothing you can do to stop it, cause it’s the true, but out of all the reactions you had expected, Loki just shrugs like the words hurt him.

“don’t lie to me, please” his voice is broken and his jaw is clenched, he is not fidgeting his hands anymore, they are two solid fist at both sides of his body.

“why wouldn’t i?”

he laughs then, but it isn’t funny at all.

“because of what i’ve done, because of who i am…”

you take a step towards him, and then two, he looks terrified that you are getting so close, “y/n” he mumbles under his breath, you take both of his hands on yours and put them together between the two of you.

“Nat told me once she doesn’t judge people on their worst mistakes”

“they were crimes…not mistakes”

“you are a new person now, right? what would it be of all of us if people judge us for what we did once? Tony wouldn’t be so loved, and nobody would trust natasha…or maybe even Scott” you bring his hands to your mouth and kiss them, he closes his eyes, and leans in “i know it’s hard for you to let some things go, but you are still worthy of love”

he smiles, and uses your joined hands to bring you even closer, your breaths mix as you look at each other, the sad look has gone from his eyes, and now he looks weridly peaceful, he lets go of one hand and runs his fingers through the sides of your head, where rebel hairs have scaped your ponytail.

“i really wanna kiss you” he says, cupping your cheek, you smile.

“go for it”

at first, your mind goes blank, he uses both of his hand to hold you, he is cold, but somehow his kiss odesn’t feel like that. It’s warm, and shy at first, he stays still for a second, his eyes closed and his forhead against yours, tasting the moment before kissing you again. This time you open your mouth and he goes in, your tonges move like a symphony, suddendly air doesn’t feel like a primary need and all you wanna do is stay in that moment with his arms sorrounding you and your hands going through his hair, and his neck.

he pushes you against the lockers and you smile locking a leg around his hips, he bits your lip and heat starts to built between your body’s, he moves his hand to your hips and starts kissing your neck when Sam enters the Gym, laughing laudly with bucky.

Loki stops, resting his head on your shoulder as he quitetly laughs, you laugh too and lift his head to kiss him one more time “you will finish this”

“it’s a promise” he responds, leaving one last kiss on your lips before going out the locker room.


End file.
